Where's Tyson?
by SunshineLass
Summary: A new team calling themselfs the Wild dragons enters the world tag team champions. The new team have to battle against teams such as White Tiger X, PPB All stars and the public accusing them of the where abouts of Tyson and his team, the BBA revolution.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose in its usual rainbow glory over the deep clear blue sky

The sun rose in its usual rainbow glory over the deep clear blue sky. Opposite the beautiful display the stars shone in a dull way. You could barely see them now anyways. The dews on the frozen grass glistened in colours of the rainbow and more. A small squirrel scurried past all of this. Stopping to sniff the fresh but bitter cold air. It darted here and there sniffing for food. Past the garden swing which was creaking softly in the cool breeze. Over the ice covered bird bath and over to the pond. It was still running and not frozen like most things in the peaceful garden. The squirrel peered into the pond, watching the small koi carp and other fish swim around blissfully. The squirrel dipped its tiny paws into the pond and started to clean itself. It then started to have a refreshing drink. Its ears twitched as it heard the back door open and looked up to the white and glassy door. A young girl stood smiling at the small rodent, holding out some peanuts. The squirrel's tail twitched madly and it dived at the girls hand. It sat down and started to munch at one peanut. It then grabbed the rest of the nuts and jumped out of the girls hand and back into its warm nest. The girl yawned, stretching her arms up as she did so. She blinked a few times and went back into the conservatory from which she came. She grabbed some fish food and back out into the winter air to feed the fish. She sat down next to the pond and watched the fish gobble up the food. The young girl were called Jamie. She had brown hair with 15 purple streaks in her hair. She was wearing a light blue dressing gown and white slippers with hearts on as well as some pastel green pyjama bottoms and a pastel pink and green top. She had blue eyes, but her right eye was a slight green colour. Her eye sight was bad so she wore dark purple rimmed glasses.

Jamie put her hand into her dressing gown pocket and pulled out a beyblade with a rip cord and an easy grip launcher. They beyblade was coloured with blue, purple and green parts, and so was her rip cord and launcher. She clipped all the parts together and whist whispering the well known phrase you say before letting you're beyblade go, she pulled the rip cord and the small spinning top flew over the frozen garden shattering all the frozen dews on the grass. It was launched as such a high velocity that the beyblades speed was questioned to be the fastest in the world. It then flew back to Jamie as she caught it in her right hand.

"Yup, you're still the fastest." She told the small spinning top. She then sat back down on the grass. A petite stature of three otters started to glow a lime green colour. The stature then shattered one otter as the lime green light shot up into the air. Jamie noticed this and cowered thinking it was a gun that shot the otter. When she heard no more she looked up at the sky seeing the lime green light spin around like a shooting star. It then started to fly down to Jamie. She started to cower again, holding her hands over her head whimpering slightly. The light shot down into the beyblade Jamie was holding. When she felt nothing was wrong she looked up again confused. Then she looked at her Beyblade. There in the middle was a picture of an otter with golden rings around its wrists, ankles, tail, waist and neck. The rings were covered with rubies. Jamie was even more confused now. The stone otter that had shattered was called Limotter and it was now in her beyblade. The only time things like this happened was when a spiritual animal called a bit beast choose a beyblade to stay in and be the partner of the owner of the beyblade.

"Limotter?" She said to the spinning top and the middle glowed a lime green colour again. Jamie started the grin. She never though that she would ever get a bit beast. Ever. And there in her hand was her beyblade with a bit beast in it. She jumped up wanting to tell her friends but suddenly a sharp hurtful feeling hit her heart. That day she was moving and wasernt going to see her friends again for a long time. The young girl sighed deeply. 'Oh well' she thought and started to walk back into her house to make a drink and get ready.

Jamie was sat on two suitcases gripping tightly to her beyblade as her dad came down the stairs.  
"Taxi is here." He said in a blunt tone. The girl nodded and put the precious beyblade into her coat pocket and grabbed hold of the suitcases and took them out side into the taxi. After a little while all the cases were in the car and they were all set to go to the new home. Jamie was bringing her dog, cat and hamster with her as the rest of her pets stayed with her mother.

After a long car drive down to her new home, Jamie went right up to her new bed room to unpack everything. She first unpacked her laptop and got it up to the internet to email her friends. She then put all her clothes away then her dad kicked her out.  
"Go make some new friends. I saw some kids playing with them spiny top things." Was all he said before closing the door behind him. Jamie looked around and spotted some kids around her age playing with the ever popular spinning tops. Jamie though to her self for a moment then spoke up,  
"Why not?" She dashed over to the kids clipping her beyblades parts together and 'letting it rip'. Her beyblade spun around the small beyblade dish knocking all the beyblades out in different directions as such a fast pace. All the kids looked at the fast spinning top in awe and cheered for the unknown beyblade. Jamie then walked in and picked her blade up.  
"Hi." She smiled, slightly nervous that the new kids wouldn't accept her. The kids however were all crowding her and telling her how good a beyblader she was. Just then a girl the same age as Jamie spoke up.  
"She's only good if she can beat me." The girl said, and the kids stopped crowding Jamie and went to the other girls side.  
"Im Jade, its nice to meet you." The girl said smiling at Jamie.  
"Im the best beyblader around here." She then continued her sentence.  
"Im Jamie, just moved here." Jamie told the girl,  
"I was the best from where I came from." She smiled too.  
"Well then, lets see who is the best out of us two." Jade said, clipping together all the parts to her Beyblade.  
"Just to make things fair I wound use my bit beast." She told Jamie, presuming she didn't own a bit beast.  
"Oh, I just got a bit beast this morning." Jamie told Jade,  
"Iv never battled with her before though so I think its only fair we battle with out bit beasts." She continued.  
"Ok." Jade smiled and held out her beyblade that was clipped to the launcher. Jamie clipped together her beyblade to its launcher and both she and Jade shouted.  
"Let it rip!" They pulled at the rip cords to make their beyblades spin. Both the beyblades landed in the bey-dish circling around the dome. Their speed rivalled each other's as they collided into each other, then knocking each other backwards. They beyblades did this a few times before Jade called out to her Beyblade,  
"Goldecape rise!" And out of the beyblade grew a big African wild dog. It was like any normal African wild dog, only this one had petals around it along with rocks that was attacked to its wrists and ankles. She barked loudly making the earth shake a bit and charged at Jamie's beyblade. Jamie gasped.  
"Move Limotter!" She called out to her beyblade to which it moved to the side and went in to attack Jade's beyblade which had pretty much no defence.  
"You need defence to beat me." Jamie told Jade. Jade smiled.  
"Speed is all you need." Jade said to Jamie and made her beyblade do a couple of tricky turns. Jamie kept a close eye on the speedy spinning top.  
"Now Limotter!" She called and the sea otter came out of the beyblade with a gush of water following her. The otter started to surf on the water, pushing herself along and splashing the wild dog. The water was salt water and it got into the dogs eyes, making it howl in pain and go back inside her beyblade. Limotter went to go after the blade but Jades beyblade crashed into Jamie's, knocking both blades to the edge of the dome. Both blades wobbled, both nearly losing their balance. Both Jade and Jamie looked at the blades with shocked faces.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose in its usual rainbow glory over the deep clear blue sky

The girls faces were pale watching the spinning tops wobble on the sharp edge. It felt like a life time but it was only seconds. Just then, two other beyblades crashed into Jamie and Jade's; Pushing the blades back into dome. All four beyblade circled around the dish at their top speeds. Jade looked up,  
"Who just did that?" She asked, looking at the group of younger children.  
"We did." Said a blunt voice. Jade looked around, eager to find who the voice belonged to. Jamie was the one to spot them first. It wasn't from the group of children.  
"Up there." Jamie said, pointing up on a small lush grassed hill. On the hill stood two boys. One was rather tall, he had long grey red hair that defined gravity with pinky violet slanted eyes. He had a simple black t-shirt on with grey jeans on and some simple dark red converses on. He looked older than Jade and Jamie, but only just. The other boy was much smaller than his friend. On his head were some goggles placed nicely on a dull dark green head band. He had a rather large nose and dark violet red eyes. His hair was again long. It was a dark blue indigo colour. The boy wore dull dark green dungarees with a dull pale green T-shirt. His shows were again a pale and dull green. He was obviously younger than Jamie and Jade, but again, not too much younger, only by a year. The two boys looked as if they had nothing in common but their eyes were the same. Their eyes looked as if they had a bad past. Sad and upsetting. Still, their beyblades spun around the dish bashing into Jamie and Jade's own beyblades. Jade looked at the boys, feeling a little intimidated but a little angry too.  
"How dare you interrupt our battle!" She called at the boys who both laughed in a terrorizing way. They jumped up high and landed by the dish.  
"We're in this battle now too." Giggled the younger boy.  
"Fine by me." Jamie said to the boy and made her, now balanced, beyblade bash into the younger boys beyblade.

Jade decided if Jamie was going up against the younger boy, she'd attack the older boys beyblade.  
"Go Goldecape, new opponent, go after the other beyblade!" She called to the wild dog who dived back out of her beyblade followed by many flower petals again and chased after the older boys beyblade colliding with it a few times before the boy shouted.  
"Ok, its time to rise Terracatagon!" A dragon rose out of the beyblade roaring loudly. He was a terra cotter colour with bright sky blue eyes. He had wings that made the dragon look even more terrifying with a snake like tong that slipped in and out of his mouth. He had golden horns that twirled around his head and long antenna's coming out of his head. He had a long tail with fire at the tip on it that represented hair. He also had a 'beard' on the end of his chin that was also fire. The dragon towed over the dog as she whimpered slightly. She then gave out a loud growl making the earth shake again and dived at the dragon, biting down hard on its scaly arm. The dragon roared and faced the dog.  
"Now! Dragon breath!" The older boy said. The dragon opened his gaping dark mouth. Suddenly a bright light could be seen starting to glow in his mouth, and just then a great ball of fire flew out of his mouth and hit Goldecape hard. The canine flew back burnt and whimpering.  
"Oh no, Goldecape! Hang in there girl." Jade said worriedly.

Meanwhile Jamie also had her hands full. The younger boy also called out his own bit beast. It was a snake with an extremely long tong that was split down the middle making it seem like he has two tongs. The snake was white and purple, with bits of orange, blue and green on him and glowing green eyes. The snake was called Wyborg and was crashing and spinning around Limotter (who had also come out by now) confusing the sea otter. Jamie watched as the beyblade span around her own.  
"Ok…" Jamie started, ready to give her beyblade an order.  
"…Now!" She shouted and her beyblade crashed into the younger boys, who in turn, crashed into his friends, and then his friends collided into Jades. All three Beyblades were nearly losing balance. The older boys beyblade sang out of control and smashed into Jamie's beyblade. All four Beyblades stopped spinning at the same time and landed in a small circle in the middle of the dome.

All four beybladers looked on surprised at the outcome. The older boy grabbed the two girls beyblades and walked up to them and handed them their beyblades.  
"Good battle." He said to the two.  
"Im Hakusana by the way, and that's Ian." The older boy continued and pointed at his younger friend. Jade, now smiling and feeling less scared, laughed.  
"Im Jade. Yes, that was a good battle." Jamie nodded.  
"And im Jamie." Hakusana looked down at the two girls.  
"We will battle again some time. If you haven't heard, the preliminary rounds are starting tomorrow, you should enter and see if your good enough to represent England. Me and Ian are entering, it should be interesting." Hakusana told Jamie and Jade. Jade had heard about it, and was planning on entering, but Jamie however hadn't.  
"What are you on about?" She asked confused.  
Hakusana, Ian and Jade both stood, slightly shocked at Jamie. She shuffled about in place watching her feet,  
"I did just move here." She said in a shy voice. Jade smiled at Jamie.  
" You know the big tournaments they have with beyblades, where a team represents a country?" Jamie nodded so Jade carried on,  
"Well they hold preliminary rounds to see who is best to represent a country or area in the world… Though I doubt if we enter we would win." Just then the group of 11 and 12 year old kids started to cheer for Jade, saying she'll beat them all. Jade smiled motherly at the kids saying a very grateful thank you. Hakusana put his hand on Jades shoulder,  
"The competition will be tough, the Majestics and the Barthes Battalion will be entering, but if we train together we can go all the way to the top. Ian has been in a world championship before, but the tag team one will be new for him. We should practice working all together know. You never know, we just might get through." He told Jade, Ian and Jamie. Jamie, on the other hand, was thinking.  
"What are these 'tag team' champions about?" She asked Hakusana.  
"Well, as long as they are two of you, you basically fight two matches. Say team a wins two battles, they win that around. But say if Team a and team b wins a battle each, it would go to a third battle where the winners of team a and b go head to head in the last battle to see who wins. Some times in tag team battles it would only be one round where 4 plays go head to head in one battle. Do you understand so far?" He asked. Jamie nodded so Hakusana continued.  
"Well, 6 teams enter where the teams will fly to different capitals of the world. Each team will battle each other at least once… It may be easier if I draw this out." Hakusana told Jamie,  
"Lets go to my house and I'll show you what I mean." Jamie and Jade, a little wary of their new friends, agreed. They left the group of kids go to a very run down house.

It looked old and as if no one actually lived there.  
"Erm… mind the mess, just like you, me and Ian have just flown from Russia. We never entered the prelim rounds over there. Far too much competition with Kai and Tala over there." Jamie suddenly felt a small rush of adrenalin run though her.  
"Ohhhh! You're Ian from the demolition boys!" She squealed at him,  
"I should have known from you're goggles. So You have met Kai?" She asked, obviously knowing he had done. Ian had a small sweat drop at the side of his head and laughed nervously.  
"Heh, yeah." Jamie then realised what she was doing and calmed down a little, giving a small giggle.  
"Sorry." Ian laughed along with Hakusana and Jade.  
"Its ok." Ian told her, liking the attention. He barely got any attention back at his home country. Everyone all went on about Tala, Brian and Spencer. Ian rarely heard anyone say anything nice to him. He got called things such as, 'Oh you're that big nosed kid that beyblades' or 'Its that small boy who's rifle is bigger than him.'. Ian's beyblade launcher was of a rifle, that was actually bigger than him. After getting into the run down house Hakusana started to scribble down on some paper what basically happens in Beyblade championships.  
"Here." Hakusana said and handed Jamie the piece of paper.  
"Ohhh… I get it now… I'll give it a go. If I get to meet all the famous beybladers such as Oliver, Jonny, Raul, Julia, Mathilda and even Kai and maybe Max, a giant waffle island wouldn't keep me away!" Jamie laughed.  
"And I really love waffles." She continued with a big grin


End file.
